The Prank Diaries
by OnceUponATimeLove
Summary: A two-part one shot detailing the playful side of my favorite couple.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just a little bit of fun fluff:)**

* * *

He had been ribbing her all day, getting on her nerves, messing things up. He was just playing, but she was not in the mood…not at all.

The last straw was when he made all of her cleaning supplies disappear for the third time.

"THAT'S IT RUMPELSTILTSKIN!" With that she turned on her heel and strode from the room. Grabbing her cloak from the rack beside the door she threw it on and stepped into the biting cold. Within moments she was at the barn, mounting a horse and riding from the castle, into the woods.

Her tears froze on her face as she rode deeper and deeper into the woods, as far away as she could get, finally when the horse labored for breath she stopped and climbed down. She managed to tie him to a tree before she pitched a temper tantrum like she had never pitched before.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She shrieked, picking up a handful of snow and launching it at a nearby tree. She threw more snow and kicked the trees base. She dug out a branch and held it over her head, yelling again and again as she beat it against the tree.

"YOU. ARE. SUCH. AN. IDIOT. RUMPLESTILTSKIN! STUPID. FRUSTRATING. RIDICULOUS." Each word was punctuated with a slap on the tree with a branch.

The horse watched his master with some sort of curiosity, wondering what had caused her to lose her mind.

"Whatever did the tree ever do to you dearie?" Belle whirled at his voice, picking up a scoop of snow and flinging it in his face.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" She screamed again, throwing yet another ice cold handful of snow in his face. He grinned mischievously before scooping up his own handful of snow and shoving it down her bodice. She gasped and cried out. "OHH! RUM! YOU ARE JUST HORRIBLE! And she tackled him into the snow. Piling as much snow onh im as possible as he laughed.

"I wouldn't, dearie." He warned before using his magic to drop a mound of snow on her. She lay under it, not moving. "Belle?" he asked all worried. "Belle?" He sat up on his knees and began to dig her out frantically. "BELLE!" he uncovered her face. She was still, her eyes closed, face pale. He shook her slightly. "Belle?" She opened her eyes and brought her hands to his waist.

"Rum? What happened?" She asked quietly.

"We were playing and-"His face changed suddenly as she wiggled out from underneath him, laughing as she ran to her horse to make her escape. While he had been speaking she managed to shove a handful of snow down his tight leather pants.

"You will pay for this dearie!" He shouted as she galloped off laughing.

Oh she would SOOO pay.

* * *

**Hope you loved!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Last one:) Enjoy lovies:)**

* * *

A month or two had passed since the 'Incident' (as Rumplestiltskin called it). He had sworn vengeance on his beloved curvy brunette; because between you and me, snow down the front of tight leather pants cannot be comfortable. He planned and plotted and changed his mind again and again. Finally he had the perfect idea.

They were going to purple.

Not THAT kind of purple, noooo, he was going to turn her purple, and probably himself in the process.

But it was worth it for him, totally and completely worth it.

It all started on an unsuspecting Tuesday morning.

"Belle?" He called down the tower stairs to her.

"Yes?" She yelled back from the spinning room.

"Come here!"

"What?"

"Come here!"

"What?"

"COME HERE!"

"Geez okay no need to yell." He leaned against the table and rolled his eyes, waiting as she took her own sweet time getting there.

"Yes Rum?" She said coming in the room.

"Come here, I need your help with this potion."

She didn't suspect anything; she had helped with his potions before.

"Sure." She said with a smile and he wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her on the cheek as he pulled her around the table to stand next to him.

She still didn't suspect anything; that was perfectly normal too.

He told her what to do and made himself busy on the other side of the room, waiting, waiting, waaaiiitttiiinnnggg.

POOMF!

He whirled around to see her standing stiffly, hands out, eyes squeezed shut. Her mouth was screwed up and her nose was wrinkled. Her hair had frizzed up around her in static curls. But the best part was that her entire body was a bright violet.

She opened one eye and looked at him. Seeing that he looked at ease she relaxed, patting at her hair before sneezing delicately. It was only when she wiggled her nose that Rumplestiltskin lost it.

His laughter bounced off the walls, through the halls of the great castle, until the entire castle was fairly shaking with him. She stared at him as if he were nuts.

"Rum?" she asked slowly, "Are you okay?" she tried not to smile as his peals of laughter echoed around her.

"Belle…" he managed to pant, "you…you're PURPLE!"

She looked down at her hands in surprise, gasping when she saw the state of her hands and arms.

"How?" She shrieked, pulling up her skirt to gape at her violet ankles. Rum stopped laughing and walked up behind her, placing his hands around her waist and pulling her close.

"Remember that day and the snow?" He murmured in her ear. She sighed.

"Seriously? Revenge is not a good color on you. Un-purple me please."

"Hmm I'll make you a deal dearie, because all magic comes with a price."

"Okay what?" He leaned forwards and whispered in her ear. She abruptly pulled away.

"No. Absolutely not. We agreed that you wouldn't make me do that."

"Well then enjoy being purple!" He giggled, and strode from the room. He knew it was only a matter of time.

Belle lasted 9 days 3 hours and 42 seconds. (he knows because he pretty much counted.)

Belle was un-purpled.

And Rumplestiltskin had a full basket of clean underwear.

It had been a while.

* * *

**A/N: Love it? **


End file.
